Tomb
Stormwind Secret Intelligence Service : Section 7 Service Information Name ''': Raelan Duskraven '''Codename : Tomb Title : Operative Classification : '''Undercover '''Heritage : Human, Stormwind D.O.B : '''Exact date unknown, estimated age: 28 '''Kin : '''No known relatives '''Home Residence : Stormwind Current Operation : 'N/A Psychological Assessment After several weeks following Operative Raelen Duskraven, I have come to the conclusion the man is a shapeshifter qua personalities, taking on whatever profile suits him the most, be it a charming young lad, or a socially-inept sod. He is willing to go through great lengths to complete his objectives, caring little for his own well-being or another's for that matter, and strives to excell in whatever he does. Raelan has a clear intention to rise within the agency, as shown by him volunteering for service within the Plaguelands shortly after his promotion to third finger (without returning to HQ unless requested) Due to his constant shift in behaviour, it is hard to get a clear sight of the man below, yet my opinion on the matter is that the agent is from nature introvert; which is quite the opposite from his normal conduct, yet would fit his general demenour for his childhood, the one from an orphan. Due to that very same reason he makes a good operative; having no relatives or anyone close to him, he is not hindered by personal affairs such as family, leading him to devote a hundred percent of his attention towards the case he's working on. Operational History '- Stationed for 5 years within the Plaguelands, attached to Stormwind's military, acting as scout (also his cover) *Succesfull sabotage of Scourge warmachinery, including but not limited to Harvest wagons, Catapults and Plague Cauldrons *Succesfull retrieval of Alliance wardocuments, including but not limited to future shipments, troop movements and points of interest #''Note: 1 Confirmed and 1 unconfirmed kill of Forsaken agents'' *Injured in the line of duty during Operation: "Dawn's Fist" #''Note: Agent opted to stay within Chillwind Camp to help out with logistical support untill he could return to field work''. *Succesfull uncovering and neutralisation of a member of the "Cult of the Damned" whom infiltrated Chillwind Camp *Succesfull extraction of two captured infantrymen ( Cpl.Anthony Blite / Pvt. 1st Class Veras Deglen) from the Scourge *Succesfull assassination of a Forsaken apothecary, acquiring a multitude of plague-samples (Send to R&D for study) *Failed attempt at infiltration of the "Cult of the Damned" #''Note : Operative Duskraven hid himself for 120 hours within a mausoleum in Scourge territory to evade capture ( See nickname Tomb)'' #''Note : - 3 4 Confirmed kills of followers of the "Cult of the Damned"'' *Retrieved a multitude of the Royal Apothecary Society experiments and notes during King Wyrnn's assault upon Undercity (Send to R&D for study) '- Relocated to the Kingdom of Stormwind (Current cover: Mercenary)' *Assigned protection detail on Roaring Lion reporter Julie Beckjordsson (See Operation: Lion's Tail) *Placed as undercover agent within the Night's Watch to observe the Chapter's ways in Duskwood (See Operation: Two-faced Menace) #''Note : (Suspected cultist) Archer shot the Operative in his back whilst he was gathering intelligence, overhearing a high-ranked Chapterian meeting'' #''Note : Multiple (gun)fights exchanged with "The Dark Sphere", Confirmed inflicted casualties on their side.'' #''Note : Operation ended when the "Chapter of Holy Anethion" pulled back from the area'' *Assigned on the case of the abduction of Doctor Gahalla Rose, mission ended when she was found within Menethil harbour and interrogated by the agent. Recording has been handed to Chief of Ops. #''Note : Took span over several weeks. In cooperation with Minister Geldar Angelos and Minister Lilath, along with several other agents.'' *Took part in the latest Campaign to Andorhal under SCYTHE #''Note : Apprehension of Marticore Verlance ended up with the agent being severly wounded to his right leg. A treatement of health potion injections along with healing has been prescribed.'' Criminal and Disciplinary Record Assault of the Third Degree - Barfight x 2 3 Awards and Recognition Any medals and so forth. Category:Active Agents